Air conditioners for motor vehicles have two heat exchangers, one being an evaporator and the other being a condenser. The condenser is preferably located in front of and parallel to the engine radiator. The condenser may be either a parallel flow type or a serpentine flow type. In the parallel flow type, a plurality of parallel flow tubes extend between vertical tubular headers. The headers are in fluid communication with the refrigerant flowing through the flow tubes. Fins are located between each of the flow tubes for enhancing heat exchange. Typically, a frame member is located at the upper edge and at the lower edge, the frame members extending between upper and lower ends of the headers. Condensers are made of aluminum and fabricated by assembling the headers, flow tubes, fins, and frame members in a fixture, then passing the assembly through a brazing furnace.
Brackets are needed to secure components to the heat exchanger and also to mount the heat exchanger in the motor vehicle. Because of the differences in vehicles, the brackets have a variety of shapes and fit to the heat exchanger at different places. The brackets may be secured by rivets or threaded fasteners to the heat exchanger. Alternately, they may be brazed in place when the heat exchanger passes through the brazing furnace. Installing the brackets at the appropriate positions can be a time-consuming process.